Las muchas cosas que a Lysander Scamander le gustan de Dominique W
by Alfilblanco
Summary: "Esa misma mañana, Dominique se levantó, ya en su casa, en su cuarto, con la terrible sensación de que la vida se le había escapado y que ya no sabía cómo hacerla volver."- Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Dominique Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Salut, mes amies! Sinceramente, hace meses que ando con ganas de escribir algo bueno (no sé, a mí me pareció que quedó relativamente bien este pequeño pequeñísimo one-shot). No miento si digo que en el intento, lo que me salió del alma fue "un día me di cuenta que tenía que dejar de escribir tanto y empezar a vivir". Así que íbamos mal. Pero hoy, solté rienda y me mandé a escribir lo que saliera. Y esto es lo que salió. Me gusta. Espero que a ustedes también.

Finalmente, las palabras de rigor: _Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Dominique Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Espero que les guste, de corazón.

Besitos, Lupacha.

* * *

**_Las muchas cosas que a Lysander Scamander le gustan de Dominique W._**

Dominique Weasley no era ni tan bonita como Victoire, ni tan inteligente como Rose, ni tan sensual como Lily. Ni siquiera tan divertida como Fred; ni tan enigmática como Roxanne. Dominique Weasley se definía como, a secas, Dominique. Sin embargo, no había cosa más hermosa en el mundo para Lysander Scamander, que cuando Dominique lo miraba con ese no sé qué en la mirada y le decía las cosas bien en serio, bien divertidas, bien enigmáticas, bien inteligentes y por sobre todo, de una manera que conseguía volverlo total y completamente loco.

Un día, mientras se regaban a besos, él había sido capaz de confesárselo, con un "Y es que cuando me miras así... no sé cómo decirte que no". Ese tipo de declaraciones tenían en Dominique un efecto similar: desatar todo ese amor que le tenía guardado únicamente a él.

Pero, a pesar de los cuarenta millones de besos que se dieron, las treinta y ocho mil caricias y los ciento veintiún "te amo", de una noche a la mañana, la relación que tenían se les escabulló como agua entre los dedos.

_-¡Que me pone celosa, Lysander! Sólo te pedí que me dijeras que me querías. ¿O es que a acaso no te importa lo que a mí me pasa?_

_Él no le contestó. Se limitó a mirar hacia un punto perdido detrás de ella, con la vista imperturbable._

_-¿Me quieres?-le preguntó ella, ya casi al borde del llanto, dependiendo de esa respuesta el futuro de ambos. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada.-¿Sí o no?-insistió:-¡Contéstame, por el amor de Merlín!_

_Él la miró. Detestaba que ella insistiera tan fervientemente en hablar de temas que solamente podían llevar a una única respuesta: pelear._

_-No quiero hablar de esto._

_A Dominique se le aguaron los ojos y se comió las veintitantas verdades que quería decirle allí mismo. Aguardó en silencio alguna otra respuesta. Pero, finalmente, se odió cuatro veces antes de afianzar la voz, mantenerse la mano temblorosa y decirle, con todo el dolor que era posible aguantar en el alma:_

_-Pues si a ti no te importa lo que a mí me pasa, cortamos._

_Y allí deseó que él le dijera "¡piénsalo! Sí me importas" o simplemente "no te vayas". Pero él no dijo nada más que un defensivo "¡bueno!" y ella no hizo nada más que irse._

Tuvieron que pasar cuatro inevitables meses, para que una mañana, Lysander Scamander, ya en su casa, en su cuarto, al levantarse, se le revelara la verdad más cruda que la vida misma: más allá de toda pelea, más allá de todo enojo, la había perdido. No. No la había perdido, porque ella le había dado oportunidades para volver: Se la había perdido. Y la recordó el día anterior, en Las Tres Escobas, riéndose con Fred, burlándose de Lily, haciendo tan maravillosamente hermosa la existencia de Lysander. Mostrándole al mundo entero lo que todos ya sabían, que lo hermoso de aquella relación se lo había quedado ella y que allá él, si se había ido. Dominique seguía linda, seguía inteligente, seguía viviendo y lo más doloroso, sin él.

Esa misma mañana, Dominique se levantó, ya en su casa, en su cuarto, con la terrible sensación de que la vida se le había escapado y que ya no sabía cómo hacerla volver. Porque lo extrañaba, Merlín sabía que era cierto; pero ya no sabía qué hacer. Y entonces, mientras se bañaba, no pudo evitar derramar las que se prometió, serían las últimas lágrimas por Lysander Scamander.

Y los días fueron pasando, poco a poquito, con la lentitud característica en los últimos cinco minutos antes del recreo, contados fervorosamente con reloj. Y cuando más Dominique se proponía olvidarlo, más Lysander se esforzaba por recuperarla. Y el primer día, después de las vacaciones, fue a saludarla especialmente, con un beso en la mejilla, como esos que se daban en la intimidad; y a las dos semanas, tuvo el valor para decirle que estaba linda, así casi al oído; y al mes y medio, decidió que era suficiente, cuando Zabini se le acercó y le comentó sobre las cosas que le haría a Dominique en la fiesta de Gryffindor.

-Uf… Pero si está de diez.-dijo Zabini engrandecido, en la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor.

Lysander trató de no prestar atención y siguió comiendo uno a uno sus bocados de manzana acaramelada.

-Pues Dominique Weasley tendrá que estar agradecida, porque esta noche, en la fiesta, le toca a ella.-continuó Zabini, henchido de orgullo.

Lysander carraspeó. Después de todo, aunque no fueran nada, él seguía siendo amigo de la muchacha. Zabini, que estaba sentado sobre la mesa, le dirigió una mirada de asco y desde lo más alto de su altivez escupió las palabras:

-Disculpa, Scamander, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Lysander le sostuvo la mirada, imperturbable.

-Sí, en que cierres tu asquerosa y lasciva boca, Zabini- siseó.

El joven Scamander se levantó de su asiento, lentamente, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero, las serpientes son intrépidas y cuando se enciende la mecha, no hay manera de pararlas. Zabini rió de indignación a sus espaldas y murmuró un bajo "maldita sabandija", antes de continuar:

-¿Qué ocurre, Scamander? ¿Realmente no quieres que te cuente cómo Dominique va a gemir mi nombre esta noche?

Suficiente. Había llegado al tope de su paciencia. No importaba si Dominique quería el estúpido de Zabini; ni si no lo quería a él; pero bajo ninguna circunstancia, Lysander Scamander permitiría que un enfermo sexual le faltara el respeto. Cerró los puños con fuerza, respiró profundo y no se hizo esperar un "crack" cuando sus nudillos se hundieron en la nariz de su contrincante.

El resto de la historia, fue conocida por todos en el antiguo Castillo. Lysander Scamander y Andrew Zabini fueron enviados a ver a la directora McGonagall; se le descontaron cincuenta puntos a Slytherin por cada uno (está por demás decir que Slytherin no ganó la copa ese año); y cuatro meses de castigo, limpiando los baños de manera muggle con el decrépito Filch.

Pero, lo que no se supo, fue que esa misma noche, mientras Lysander Scamander volvía del despacho de la directora, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Dominique Weasley. Y allí, con el mismo arrebato de valentía con que había conseguido romperle la nariz a Zabini, le dijo un tímido:

-Hola.

Dominique, que venía de la biblioteca con tres libros en la mano, lo miró sorprendida.

-Hola.-le contestó.

Silencio. Ella lo miraba. Él miraba sus pies. Después de cinco largos minutos, cuando parecía que en eso quedaba, en un saludo nocturno, y ella se disponía a otra vez irse. Ya daba media vuelta cuando él le dijo, extendiendo la mano en su dirección, venciendo todo el orgullo que le pesaba sesenta y cinco kilos en su larguirucho metro ochenta:

-...te extraño.

Ella se detuvo, sabiéndolo a sus espaldas, estupefacta. "Me extraña" pensó, y se volteó a verlo con la sorpresa escrita en la cara, como preguntándole "¿me extrañas?"

-¿Y por qué me lo vienes a decir a decir ahora?-lo increpó.-¿Y si yo ya no te quiero?

Él la miró, queriendo decirle que se lo había querido decir siempre, que no se dio cuenta que ella se había ido hasta que no pudo seguir negándolo, que la necesitaba y que ya no sabía qué hacer para que le diera otra oportunidad. Pero, en su lugar, le preguntó ingenuamente:

-¿Es muy tarde?

Y ella supo entender, en esa pequeña, pequeñísima pregunta, todas las declaraciones anteriores, que él iba a tener tiempo de contarle; de repetirle entre besos y caricias una y otra y otra vez, más adelante.

-No.-le contestó risueña, casi riendo, casi llorando pero sobre todo: muriéndose de felicidad.


End file.
